


Forehead Kiss

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: 15 Different NoiAo Kisses [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles consisting of various kisses between Noiz and Aoba. Ranging from fluffy to mature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forehead Kiss

After a long day of work there was nothing that Noiz wanted more in the world was to go home, strip down and lounge about with Aoba. And that was his plan from the moment he stepped out of the office for the evening after an abnormally tiring day of bitching clients and annoying co-workers. Little did he know things wouldn’t be going exactly as he originally planned. Firstly, the apartment he and Aoba shared was dark and quiet. No lights on anywhere and no annoying pop music blasting through the speakers in their living room. 

“Aoba?” Noiz called out as he slipped off his shoes at the front door, a habit he picked up in Japan and one he kept up with since Aoba would smack him upside the head whenever he wore his shoes past the kitchen. Walking down the hallway towards their bedroom, he started to feel a bit unsettled. It wasn’t like Aoba to not be at home when he came back from work. Or for their place to be completely dark. Now, he wasn’t one to always remember to turn off the lights before leaving but Aoba was worse than him and never remembered to turn off the living room lights. Checking his Coil just in case he missed a message from the other, he started loosening his tie and tossed it aside before raising an eyebrow when there were no new messages flashing across the screen. So where was the older male then? Sighing heavily, Noiz managed to remove his work clothing and actually get it into the laundry basket before slipping on his pajamas.

Not entirely sure what to do without Aoba around, Noiz set about going to the living room while typing out a message on his Coil to the other. He was worried but he wouldn’t admit it. Not out loud at least. Sending off the quick message, asking where the other was, he hopped over the back of the couch and made himself comfortable in the corner of the couch which was his favorite spot to curl up into whenever Aoba wasn’t sitting next to him or on top of him. Finding the remote, he turned on the TV to have some sort of background noise as he knew he wasn’t going to be able to actually focus on whatever was playing anyway as he was still worrying over the fact that Aoba wasn’t in the apartment and didn’t tell him that he was going to be leaving. Sitting up straighter, Noiz looked around and realized something else was off. Usagimodoki hadn’t greeted him at the door like it usually did and that fact only made the silence that much weirder. Feeling a bit more worried about things, Noiz pulled up his Coil again to call Aoba but stopped as he saw a message from the other. “Are you-This idiot.” He whispered as he read the message a few times over.

_Sorry! Forgot to tell you! I took Usagimodoki and Ren out shopping with me!!! Usagi was bored and wouldn’t stop bugging me earlier about taking them out of the apartment so I did and I forgot to tell you! But I’ll be home in a bit. Just need to pick up a couple more things for dinner tomorrow. Love you!!! <3_

Not bothering to reply to Aoba, Noiz just set his Coil aside and rested his head against the back of the couch instead as his eyes stared blankly at the TV screen. He was lonely but he always felt lonely whenever Aoba wasn’t around him. He didn’t notice he was falling asleep until he was suddenly woken up some time later. Lips were pressed against his forehead before they were pulling away far too quickly for his liking. “Oi. My lips are down here.” He grumbled, yawning as he rubbed at his face to wake himself up from his impromptu nap.

Aoba chuckled, pressing his lips to the top of Noiz’s head gently. “Couldn’t reach. Dinner’s ready.” He murmured, pulling away again but this time Noiz had reached out quick enough to grab onto Aoba’s arm and pulled him back swiftly. “HEY!” One yelp and an “oof!” later, Aoba was seated on Noiz’s lap with lanky arms wrapped around his waist firmly. Sighing, he looked at the blond with a smile. “Ah. Welcome home, Noiz.” He said softly, reaching a hand up to caress the other’s face. He didn’t get any reply from the blond but he got a kiss to the forehead instead before he was picked up and carried into the kitchen so they could eat their dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> As this is the first time I've written for DMMD, I am sorry if it seems a bit OOC and extremely short. Just trying to get into the swing of it. Hopefully the other 14 works will be longer! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  [Find Me On Tumblr!](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
